King Dedede vs Wario
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- DENSTIFY1= WarWarWar vs Dedede.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Dedede vs Wawawa.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 WAH vs 3D.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Wario vs Dedede KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Wario vs King Dedede.png|TheDigger1 DDDvWAA.png|ArachnoGia WarioDededeFakeTNV2.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele V2 King Dedede vs Wario.PNG|GameboyAdv WarioDededeFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Wario vs 3D.jpg|Pikells Wario_vs_dedede.jpg|Uk Kook Wario vs King 3D.jpg|Hipper Wario vs Dedede 2.jpg|Hipper V2 DB-King_Dedede_VS_Wario.png|Paleomario66 Wario_vs_Dedede_Thumbnail_(MLG_Avocado).png|MLG Avocado Wario vs King Dedede.PNG|ZDogg S Wario VS Dedede Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Names so nice you say it thrice.PNG|Modnar Resu King Dedede vs Wario is a What-if death battle featuring King Dedede from the Kirby series and Wario from the Mario Bros series. It was made by Venom Gia, the Spider, adopted by Arigarmy, and later adopted by DENSTIFY1. Description Kirby vs Mario! Of these two 'large' Nintendo greedbags, who's got the stronger stuff? Intro (Cue: Invader) Wiz: Nintendo is fill to the brim of larger than life characters. Boomstick: Though these two take that idea just a bit too far. Wiz: And with their black and white thieving introductions, they've left an impact like no other. Boomstick: King Dedede, the self proclaimed King of Dreamland. Wiz: And Wario, the scoundrel with a fart of gold. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! King Dedede (Cue: The Adventure Begins) Wiz: The planet of Popstar is a, ‘’relatively’’ peaceful place. Boomstick: Oh yeah, if your idea of a “relatively peaceful place” is a huge ass star the gets invaded every five minutes, sure. Wiz: R-right, but it’s never been invaded for long, with the mind of a child and incredible power behind him, the Star Warrior Kirby has always been there to protect his world from devastation. Boomstick: And in his very first outing as the hero of Popstar, he had to undo the actions of a truly horrible creature, who had committed the most horrible act of villainy known to man!... He stole a bunch of food! Wiz: This “villain” would come to be known as the proud penguin monarch, King Dedede. Boomstick: Hold on, you’re telling me this Santa looking dude is the big bad of the Kirby series? Wiz: Well not really, while he certainly started as an enemy to Kirby, over the years they’ve grown into rivals who help eachother out when needed, he’s even been described by Nintendo as Kirby’s ‘arch-frenemy’. Boomstick: “Arch-frenemy”? Seriously? Eh, thinking about I probably shouldn’t have expected better from the company that lets a Princess play tennis with her repeated kidnapper. Wiz: Regardless of his questionable friendship status with Kirby, Dedede is still a proud always ready to fight to defend his kingdom, and his pride, and eating habits… (Cue: Boss Theme Medley) Boomstick: And when he does start fighting, he’s no slouch either, dude carries a huge ass hammer with him all the time, as well as a buncha spiked balls with eyes he can pull from literally nowhere and toss around just as easy. Wiz: Dedede’s hammer is much like Kirby’s own hammer copy ability, but with lots of improvements, it’s far longer than the regular hammer Kirby uses, and it’s mechanical upgrades allow it to spin on its end or open up and swing with the speed of a jet engine. Boomstick: He can do more than just swing some mallet around, his inhale is like Kirby’s own inhale ability on steroids! His Super Dedede Jump is like a ground pound on steroids! And his Head Slide is like falling over… On steroids! Wiz: Strangest of all is his ability to fly, by sucking up air he puffs up his body and floats around just like Kirby, which he, and I’m not kidding here, taught himself to do out of spite. Boomstick: Wait what!? How do you angrily learn how to fly? Wiz: I don’t really get it either, though that isn’t all he gained out of his constant losses to Kirby, one day Dedede had decided he had had enough, and challenged Kirby to settle their rivalry one last time, this time he had taken on a new persona: Masked Dedede. (Cue: Masked Dedede (Triple Deluxe)) Boomstick: In his Masked Dedede form, he carries a ridiculous new hammer, this thing can do pretty much anything his first one could, only now it’s made of metal, can give out shockwave attacks, and can fire a barrage of fucking missiles?! How is he doing this? Someone please point me to the Waddle Dee that discovered how to create literal hammerspaces because this is just ridiculous. Wiz: His hammer isn’t the only thing that improved, several of his moves like the Inhale, Super Dedede Jump, and Head Slide are much stronger thanks to this mask. Boomstick: Mask or not, Dedede is one seriously tough cookie, he can deal damage to Kirby, take hits from him constantly, and even keep up with him and his Warp Star speed wise. Wiz: He’s taken on foes like Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede, Dark Meta Knight, and Magolor, granted the last of those was with help. Boomstick: Dude was on top of a beanstalk the size of Popstar and it exploded, and he was totally fine! Wiz: Despite all this, Dedede is far from perfect, he’s extremely overconfident and incompetent, add this onto his clumsy nature and he’s a very predictable opponent to fight against. Boomstick: Yeah he’s far from the brightest bird in the box, he’s been possessed six times and stuff like gordos and his jet hammer can actively hurt him if he uses them wrong. Wiz: Regardless, King Dedede is a proud king and warrior who will always be ready to clobber those who get in his way. Escargoon: You’re a hero to us all sire! King Dedede: Aw come now little ol’ me a hero surely you jestin! Wario (Cue: Battle Canyon) (Cue: Ruins (MIDI)) Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE (Cue: Welcome to Mafia Town) Castle Dedede It was just like any other day at Castle Dedede, there wasn’t any planet wide invasion going on or massive event to host, so all the Waddle Dees were either patrolling or sleeping outside the castle. However, they couldn’t anticipate an unexpected visitor on the lookout for gold… CRASH! ???: WAAAAA-HAHAHAH! Bursting through the walls of the castle interior with a huge sack of money, the unexpected visitor revealed himself to be a short, rotund man with strangely muscular arms and a face that exemplifies his despicable personality, the yellow and purple clad thief. Wario. Using his signature shoulder bash, Wario began to plough through all the Waddle Dees in his path, none of them could stop him. Word had spread throughout the castle extremely quickly, with one Waddle Dee running as fast as his little legs would allow towards to the castle’s throne room. To find their great ruler fast asleep on the throne. Wario: Hehahaha! Have a rotten day! Wario continued his assault through the castle, only to find himself totally lost in a room he swore he’d been in before. While he stomped his foot in anger, he didn’t notice the two challengers approaching from form behind. ???: Rah reh rehaha! Wario turned to see a Waddle Dee just like the ones he’d ploughed through a few minutes ago, joined by a much larger bird creature, wielding a large hammer, and grinning at him as if to say "Yeah, you’re not going anywhere". King Dedede, the so-called King of Dreamland, had came along to deal with this intruder himself. FIGHT! (Cue: Train Rush) Conclusion (Cue: Trainwreak of Electro Swing) Dedede wins 2.PNG|If Dedede wins Wario wins 2.PNG|If Wario wins Who are you rooting for? Dedede Wario Who do you think will win? Dedede Wario What would you rather have? Dedede's hammer Nuclear farts Next time "Your eyes deceive you. / An illusion fools you all. / I move for the kill." ZER0 SL!C£S !N70 D£A7H BA77L£ Zer0 vs who next time.PNG|link=Zer0 vs ??? |-| ChessGrandMaster= This version of King Dedede vs. Wario is directed and written by ChessGrandMaster. 'Intro' Greetings, folks! My first blog post about Dedede vs Wario! Description Mario vs Kirby BUT with hungry anti-heroes! These greedy rivals considered enemies turned to allies, but which of these fighters will bring home the bacon? Can Wario waft Dedede into oblivion? Or wil the King of Dream Land hammer the yellow plumber to defeat? Preamble Wiz: Anti-heroes. With an appetite for greed and hunger. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, didn’t we do battles on them? Wiz: Yep. Meet King Dedede, he who says he’s King, and that’s that. Boomstick: And Wario, WAHnderful treasure hunter! I’m Boomstick and he’s Wiz!... Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...in a DEATH BATTLE. (Death Battle doors slam shut, opening King Dedede’s bio) King Dedede gets ready for dededestruction! Cue Gourmet Race - Kirby's Dream Land 3 Boomstick: Dedede that's the name you should know! Dedede-''' Wiz: -debuted as Kirby's archenemy since 1992. There, he stole all of Dream Land's Sparkling Stars in order to boost his ego and/or cause trouble to the citizens of Dream Land. '''Boomstick: Which causes Kirby to jump in and give the penguin such a beating, he flew outta his castle! And survived for many more battles to come. Man, how does he take such a beating? Wiz: Ever since, he's trained his body rigorously in order to face off Kirby. This, along with his movesets from first appearance, gave him more options to attack from and improved his aerial techniques. Boomstick: Though they square off quiet often, doesn't mean he's evil. In more recent installments of Kirby, he's proven to be an anti-hero or even a full blown good guy. Come on, look at the penguin harassing Kirby! Wiz: Despite their initial tensions from the earlier Kirby games, since Kirby’s Return to Dream Land, Dedede would aid the pink puffball whenever there’s a greater evil. Also, whenever the King of Dream Land commits nefarious deeds, it is due to an evil source possessing him, or simply to prove himself superior to his archnemesis. Boomstick: This heavy Penguin doesn’t go to battle without his fighting techniques! He enters the battlefield with his hammer, which usually packs a quite a punch. And, if he wants to deal more damage, he can charge up to turn it into a Jet Hammer! Wiz: Utilizing his frame, he can it to crush or knock foes away. His Super Dedede Jump is a prominent tactic, which ascends and descends to the ground quickly. Boomstick: *Sees Gordo Throw/Waddle Dee Toss into play* Oh come on, I can’t throw anybody across the room whenever my beer runs out? Wiz: Utilizing Gordos and Waddle Dees as part of his projectiles, for the former, the Gordos can deal heavy amounts of damage and get launched a short distance. For the latter, the Waddle Dees serve as the meat shields for the King. Waddle Doos, on the other hand, while also functioning as a pawn in the battlefield, can deliver moderate damage to his foes with their Beam Whips. Boomstick: His tackle can send others blasting off like crazy! He just belly flops into opponents and...boom! They're launched to the curb! Wiz: Able to Inhale opponents from long distances away, Dedede's technique with his mouth is like a vacuum: Difficult to escape from at close range. While Kirby's inhale grants the puffball copy abilities or spit them out as stars, Dedede can only do the latter. Boomstick: Dream Land's number one king has CRAZY endurance! He can last quite a while before he gets knocked out. In fact, he's quite likely the strongest man in his town. Let’s check out his Super Dedede Jump again. His jumps are powerful enough to create shockwaves! Wiz: He has been hurled out of his castle numerous times, managed his stomach being cut open by Dark Matter while possessed, and even being capable of fighting foes like Magolor as well as Dark Meta Knight on separate occasions prove his endurance to be on par with the strongest in Dream Land. Boomstick: What?! A stomach getting cut open and being fine after Dark Matter’s defeated? Gross... Wiz: Along with his endurance, strength, and weaponry, he possesses great speed as well, being capable of catching up with a cruising warp star while floating. Boomstick: However, the King of Dream Land isn’t perfect. While fast at times, often he’s portrayed as slow, having difficulty in landing blows with that there puffball. Wiz: Dedede, despite facing his foe numerous times, has lost to him repeatedly, sometimes falling for some of his mistakes he committed with his losses. Boomstick: His arrogance leads him to suffering quite some punishes on his part, undermining his chances. If a pink puffball can crack a planet and literally send you flying out of your castle, then take him seriously! Wiz: Nevertheless, Dedede is an enduring foe that comes armed with his versatile moves and large frame. Dedede: Get ready Dream Land! Because it’s magic time! (The Death Battle doors slam shut, finishing Dedede’s bio and opening up Wario’s.) Wario goes all in! Cue WarioWare - SSBB Boomstick: Wiz? I think I ate a little too much. Wiz: No, stop joking around and let’s get to it. Boomstick: Alright. When Wario was a kid, he played got to play a game with Mario that’s kind of like cops and robbers, but in a Wild West-themed style. And surprisingly, Mario got along with this guy. What was that game called? Wiz: Sheriffs and Rustlers. Boomstick: Oh...right. Wiz: Even in his childhood, Wario was a selfish, rude person to be around with. Mario, on the other hand, was the opposite of Wario, and as a result, garnered much more popularity and happiness. Boomstick: This doesn’t fit well for the yellow-stached guy. Mad at seeing his friend’s prosperous success, he set off to try to 1-up Mario. ''' Wiz: Wario’s grudge led to the events of Super Mario 2: 6 Golden Coins. Wario ended up invading Mario’s castle when the red plumber ventured to save Princess Daisy from Sarasaland. Soon enough, when Jumpman managed to garner all the Golden Coins to reclaim his castle, Wario was ready for a showdown. '''Boomstick: Needless to say, Wario got his ass kicked and went home broke. Since then, he’s gone on various adventures treasure hunting to suit his greed. Take the first Wario Land game: He wanted a castle of his own! After defeating many...er...bizarre villains, which even includes a genie, depending on how much treasure he scored, he can get a planet, or his dream come true... Wiz: To a birdhouse. Yes, if Wario manages to garner money this meager, he ends up with this and a very disappointed face. In subsequent Wario Land games, Wario has a wide variety of movesets, powerups, and feats in his disposal. Some of them include his Shoulder Charge, to which he charges towards his opponents in a football-like charge, and a Ground Pound, which can crush enemies into flattened pancakes...figuratively. Boomstick: Which is full of Pots. Don’t think about it, kids. ' Wiz: No, Boomstick. Not these kinds of pots. Power-up Pots. For instance, the Jet Pot allows Wario to take flight, and slightly increase his speed and jumping prowess. The Dragon Pot gives Wario increased durability and granted use of fireballs. Suprisingly, it can even work underwater. '''Boomstick: Wario can manage to be set on fire, frozen, electrocuted, and even drunk and come out A-ok seconds later, utilizing a variety of power-ups. Wonder if Wario can manage to be zombified and come out fine. ' Wiz: Actually, he can. With Wario’s transformations, he also utilizes a bike that can travel at a fast pace, to which he dubs the Wario Bike. The bike can be used as a projectile and even as a healing item. '''Boomstick: With his signature move, which stinks, no pun intended...the Wario Waft! Here, it’ll guaranteed knock you out! Wait, are you implying that bikes can heal this plumber? Wiz: Surprisingly, yes. The Wario Waft can not only gas an opponent, but it also has the attribute of knocking his foes away. However, Wario must be cautious of using the move, as an improperly timed attack can merely give off a regular fart. Additionally, the waft between the distance of Wario and his foe would be too far to cause any significant damage. Boomstick: For a person that weighs 308 pounds, he’s surprisingly fast, as he’s able to keep up with the Shake King and occasionally Mario. Though, to be fair, Mario usually bests his rival in most categories. Wiz: Wario’s versatility can definitely surprise opponents, as he can utilize his bike, frame, and wafts to knock them away. Despite his losses with Mario, Wario can still defeat opponents who greatly outsize him, such as Rudy the Clown and the Shake King. Boomstick: We forgot his final form! His Wario-Man one! Here, his already great stats are boosted even further, with his speed and attacks having increased strength. Wario-Man will become a purple flurry, with most of his attacks like the Shoulder Charge and Wario Waft having their powers amplified! But wait, his bike becomes faster than ever! Isn't that good? Wiz: Unless you crash and self-destruct with it. Boomstick: Still, not bad! However, even with his versatility, strength, and surprisingly high speeds, he ain't perfect. Wiz: Wario, when facing opponents, often underestimates them via arrogance. This has caused him to miss opportunities for taking advantage of opponents, causing him to lose ground. Boomstick: Additionally, the Wario-Man form doesn't last forever. Once you transform out, you go back to normal, without an increase in stats. Outside some of his power-up pots and maybe his Wario Bike, he lacks a projectile, leaving him to use hand-to-hand combat. Wiz: Regardless of Wario's flaws, he's a unique fighter that uses his heavy frame, speed, and high versatility to catch opponents off guard. Wario: "Yeah! Take that losers! Hahaha!" (The Death Battle doors slam shut, finishing Wario’s bio and preparing for the Death Battle) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTLE!! Polls Who are you rooting for? The WAHnderful Treasure Hunter! The archnemesis of Kirby! Who do you think will win? Wario King Dedede Cue Special Edition Blooper Reel - Kirby Super Star Ultra (No Laughter) Dedede trudges past gloomy, wilting bushes. It's gotta be here somewhere, the so-called treasure them Waddle Dees told him about. Dedede: Escargoon! Gimme that there map! The king snatches the map from the snail, and discovers they have arrived at their destanation: a giant castle with a W in it. The duo ambled towards the entrance, only to find loads of treasure and gold swarming their vision. Before they could react, a yellow plumber charges in, knocking Escargoon out of the castle. He then punches Dedede in the beak, angering the King of Dream Land. Wario: Hey! You fat penguin! Nobody-a-touches my treasure without getting me permission! That's-a-me, Wario! Dedede: Finders keepers! And I'll be the one who takes the gold home! Gloves off! FIGHT! Cue Wario's Gold Mine - Mario Kart 8 Wario begins the fight by performing a Shoulder Charge, knocking the penguin to the ground. The yellow anti-hero then grabs his foe, punches him three times in the beak, and throws him towards the wall, leaving a small crack. Dedede gets up and tosses a Gordo at a charging Wario. However, the anti-Mario punches it back, a confident gaze quickly taking over his face. Wario: Wahahahaha! I'm-a-gonna win! However, Dedede inhales his own minion, spitting it out at Wario's face and causing him to tumble to the ground. D3 then swings his hammer around, whacking his foe twice before grinning. Dedede: Heh heh heh! Look at mah charisma! Unfortunately, Wario rushes forward and chomps on Dedede, causing a confuzzled penguin to attempt to furiously struggle his way out. The yellow plumber spits him out and pulls out a Bull Pot, transforming him into Bull Wario. Triple D tosses a Waddle Doo at Wario's face. In retaliation, the anti-Mario pounds the minion away and clocks the king, causing the penguin to crash into a wall and end up in another room. Mario's archnemesis enters and Ground Pounds him. Before Wario can gain another attack, Dedede grabs his foe and begins to pummel him once, twice, three times. The viking helmet the Anti-Mario once wore vanished. However, the yellow plumber began bouncing around like a spring, with the result of Dedede's beatings transitioning him to Bouncing Wario. The latter sproings around the room. The penguin struggled to keep up with the spring, his aiming via Gordos proving not very effective. Dedede: GRRRRRRRR! I'll clobbah you sooner or later! Wario: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! Wario reverts back to his normal form. D3 then belly flops at Wario, which causes him to soar across piles of gold. Coins scatter across the floor. The yellow anti-hero pulls himself off the pile, only to feel burning pain across his bottom. His shoes were on fire, and he couldn't stop running around the room screaming: Wario: WAAAAAAAAAAH! Dedede laughs, seeing Wario gradually turn into ashes. Soon, nothing but a pile of dust was in sight. The penguin pridefully slapped his stomach, deciding that victory was finally his. K... However, seconds later, Wario recomposed himself, and threw himself at the jovial king, causing them to tumble across the room. The anti-Mario delivered several punches before executing a Wild Swing Ding, causing D3 to fumble around in the air. The former then performs several Hand Slaps in the air, which suddenly causes some clothing to rip off. Dedede then organizes his neutral aerial, causing the yellow plumber to fall to the ground. He then performs several Super Dedede jumps, causing the room to tremor and shake. The yellow plumber interrupts the penguin's air time by throwing his bike, resulting in D3 bellyflopping to the ground. Wario: Have a rottem day! Wario rides along Dedede's belly, causing tire marks to appear everywhere. The king cringes in pain. Dream Land's king kicks the engine (literally), sending the treasure hunter flying. The bike fell apart, and he rolled several times. Upon getting back to his feet, Wario beckons his foe to come. A grin starts to emerge. Why not punish his greed and arrogance? Dedede rushes forward, repeatedly pounding the plumber with his hammer. The next thing both knew was... PPPPPFFFFFFTTTTT!! Wario's wafts engulfed the room, resulting in the ceiling crumbling, walls collapsing, and the environment to be clouded in gas. When the dust settled, however, it appeared Dream Land's king was nowhere near to be found. The anti-Mario searched for his surroundings. So it appears Wario won, after all? Suddenly, a giant figure descended from the sky and buried Wario to the ground. Wario: Wah? Dedede rose up once more, but Wario managed to dodge and pull out a special resource. Something nasty, yet effective and efficent. And it smelled bad. Cue Galacta Knight - Planet Robobot The Nasty Garlic has just been put to play. The yellow plumber begins to don a different outfit, a more purple/pink theme surrounding his body. Wario-Man is on. D3, seeing his foe transform, decides that fighting fire with fire was better than running away. Pulling out a mask, he begins to grow more wrathful, embrace the desire to exterminate his foe. His hammer changed into a more robust and mechanical one. Masked Dedede has entered the fight. Wario-Man unleashes a flurry of punches, none of them particuarly fazing Dream Land's king. Dedede unleashes a barrage of missles, the purple clad figure dodging all of them and punches the masked king in the pancreas. Dedede gets up and pins the plumber to the ground, hammering him once, twice! However, Wario-Man hurls himself off the ground and prepares to initiate combat. However, Dedede spins around with his hammer, blue flames blazing around him like a top on fire. Wario-Man is caught within Dedede's grasp. The two spin round and round for several seconds before the purple clad plumber is sent hurling towards a tree. Thunder strikes from a certain distance away, with the sky a depressing grey. Wario-Man pulls out his Wario-Bike, preparing to hurdle into the penguin. Wario-Man goes in circles with it, and is about to run over the penguin when suddenly, he crashes into a nearby bush. The explosion destroyed the bike. The purple plumber, once again, beckons the masked fighter in. Dedede, with full rage, charges in. And once again, we see... BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAATT!! A mushroom cloud completely destroys any trees nearby, plants within a close radius quickly wither and die. The dust rages on. Could Wario's waft pull a win? Looks like Dedede's lying face down on the ground. Wario, on the other hand, without his transformation... (Music stop) Wario: I win! I win! I win! Two Sparkling Stars descend from the sky, surrounding the penguin. Suddenly, the King of Dream Land begins to go giant, along with the hammer as well. Dedede was more furious than ever. He quickly used his hammer to squash Wario, and fired several missles. Wario, who was turning into Bouncy Wario, flinched from the missles. Dedede then unleashed a giant inhale, gradually pulling the plumber in. The yellow anti-hero surged wth all his energy, putting in all of his running power into escaping. But it was no use - Dedede swallowed Wario whole. He then spat him out back to his ruined castle. Wario lay bruised and broken, unable to continue or move. He took a few breaths. Wario: Wahh...cheat...er...wah. Wario blacked out. Dedede felt the same, his stomach bleeding from the wounds in battle, as well as his entire frame covered in wounds from Wario's attacks. He was bruised and battered, but not defeated. Now, to find a way back home... Dedede: And where....is....Es...cargoon? KO! Results Boomstick: Wiz! Is it true hammers outclasses nuclear farts? Wiz: Wario was certainly not a foe to be put down easily. His superior speed, versatility, and possibly intelligence required Dedede to become precise with his moves. Boomstick: Anti-Mario’s best feat was outrunning the Shake King and holding his ground against his attacks, to which the Shake King can run around the world in three seconds. Dedede managed to keep up with a cruising warp star while floating, which travels less, but not a lot, than light speeds. Wario would slightly outclass D3’s in running power. ''' Wiz: Wario had a more versatile set, able to spice up things with his transformation, wafts, bike, and frame. Dedede, while flexible with his fighting techniques, hammer, and minions, the yellow plumber had much more transformations by his side, which is one of the main reasons why he gave the king of Dream Land a lot of trouble. '''Boomstick: Where Dedede shines is the fact his durability is much higher than his foe’s: Wario, while able to survive an explosion of 100 Bomb-ombs and give foes like Bowser, Rudy the Clown, and even Mario a hard time, Dedede has been launched out of his castle numerous times AND have his stomach cut open twice in two separate Dark Matter invasions. In all of these circumstances, the penguin comes out just fine later, something Wario would be unable to deal with. Wiz: Dedede also slightly outclasses Wario in terms of strength, as he’s able enough to hurt and potentially defeat Kirby with his training. Kirby’s best strength feats include cracking Popstar in half with a strong punch to the ground. Wario, while able to give his enemies in the Wario Land series tough challenges, isn’t very capable in dealing damage to foes like Bowser and Mario. Boomstick: Final forms, it was really rough for the treasure hunter. Wario-Man doesn’t last that long, while Dedede enjoyed enhanced stats in all of his categories, ranging from speed to strength. His hammer also trumps the plumber’s increased stats of wafting and power. Surprisingly, Wario-Man actually decreases his versatility, as he can only stick to this transformation rather than his power-up pots and reactions. Wiz: The only advantages Wario-Man held was speed and possibly intelligence: If Dedede managed to catch Wario, he wouldn’t be fit enough to survive Dedede’s raw power. Even if Wario managed to survive this ordeal, the penguin can transform into a giant with the aid of two sparkling stars, to which his Inhale would be almost guaranteed to end the fight. Boomstick: Looks like Wario didn’t have enough power to up Dedede. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Disadvantages/Advantages Dedede: Winner *+Stronger *+Durable *+Air techniques *+Final forms greatly outclasses Wario’s *=Experience *(-) Intelligence *-Speed *-Versatility Wario: Loser *+Faster *+More versatile *(+) Intelligence *=Expereince *-Air techniques *-Weaker *-Durable *-Final forms greatly outclassed. Did you agree with the results? Agreed with the results and reasoning. Agreed with the results but not the reasoning. Disagreed with the results and reasoning. How would you rate this battle? Leave feedback in the comments for improvements in the future! Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star |-| Bob6114= Wario VS Dedede Rai.jpg|Raiando WahahaVSClobbaSJ.png|Sharaku Jr. 20190410 201103.jpg|Hshdjjf Wario VS Dedede Cartoonfan.png|CartoonFan12345 ILL KICK THAT YELLOW MARIO TO THE CURB (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Names so nice you say it thrice.PNG|Modnar Resu Description Two large greedy, rival of Nintendo Hero. And also a hungry anti-heroes. If one can wins, will get a lot of money. Interlude Wiz: Anti-heroes, greedy and hunger. Boomstick: Fart vs Hammer! Wiz: Boomstick. Also, they are large, rival of Nintendo hero, and of course they are same Nintendo character but a different series. King Dedede, the king of Dreamland. Boomstick: And Wario, the scoundrel with a fart of gold and a money lover! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. King Dedede Wiz: King Dedede is Kirby's archenemy, the greedy self-proclaimed King of Dreamland on the planet Popstar. Boomstick: King Dedede sometimes reminds me of Santa Claus but dressed as penguin with a hammer. Wiz: He was angry at Kirby for having all the residents of Cappy Town, taking his anger out on the townspeople. Boomstick: King De-De Dededede, King De he he-- Wiz: Alright, that's enough Boomstick. Boomstick: Aww, that song would have been perfect fit on Christmas song more than that jungle bells song. Wiz: King Dedede has the items, their lists are-- Boomstick: Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Revival Tomato, Maxim Tomatoes, and Kirby Printer used to create Kirby's comparable to Kirby but was destroyed at the end of Kirby Battle Royale. Wiz: Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Boomstick: We talking about geography now? That's cool, anyway this penguin seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet actually seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Although King Dedede is a primary antagonist, he is not necessarily evil, of course you wonder why he is Anti-hero. Several of his deeds performed when under possession by some other entity. Wiz: King Dedede's jump is faster, weaker, and lowers than the default jump. And his hammer is a Jet Hammer. Boomstick: King Dedede took an beating from Kirby, how the hell can he survive flew out of his castle? Wiz: Perhaps he's strong, does that answer your question? Boomstick: Probably. And also Masked Dedede increases speed, durability and strength. His hammer shoots missiles, flame and creates shock waves! Wiz: And his hammer also generates electricity. Boomstick: King Dedede also has an clone, and his name is Shadow Dedede! Wiz: King Dedede can defeat Shadow Dedede along with Queen Sectonia, Galacta Knight, and can also keep up with Landia and Magolor's insane speed. Boomstick: King Dedede's hammer is awesome and dangerous, better watch out! King Dedede: I'll be the one to keep the peace! Wario Wiz: Wario has a partner named Waluigi, and they are both rival to Mario and Luigi. Boomstick: WAAAHHH. Seriously that's like a baby sound. Wiz: Wario is similar to Mario, although he slow but strong. Boomstick: He's not some random chump or a ripoff person, he's one of the seven Star Children! Wiz: That's right, he also possesses legendary power and grew up with Mario and Luigi. Boomstick: But Waluigi wasn't one of the seven Star Children though. Wiz: Yup, and also Wario-- Ew, who farted?! Boomstick: Um, not me... Wiz: It's sound like it was you. Boomstick: Okay okay it was me, I had 3 burritos in lunch! I'm sorry! Wiz: While Mario and Wario were children, they played Cops and Robbers for about thousands times, Wario only plays Cops once. Boomstick: Yeah and now Wario is hunting treasure, trying to ruin Mario's life, do a crime scene, get rich as soon as possible, and he is greedy. He fart way too much, I don't blame him for now. Wiz: Wario can bush through tons of rock and heavy metal with his Shoulder Bash attack. Boomstick: Some injuries doesn't even harm Wario but instead he act as comical powerups and he also survived the explosion of about 100 Bob Ombs same as Waluigi and Bowser! Wiz: He also capable of being crushed, squished, twisted, and stretched with no effect. He piledrived a gigantic dinosaur and outran a boulder. Boomstick: Wario is Mario's opposite in every way while Mario is heroic and kind, Wario is selfish and mischievous. Wiz: His Shoulder Charge is a powerful arm ram that can break block. Boomstick: Ground Pound is a powerful butt slam. Wiz: Wario bites on his enemy before chucking them away, allow him to inhale enemies and eat inanimate objects, that's called a Chomp. Boomstick: Chomp, Chomp, Chomp, Chomp, Chomp. Wiz: And... And Wario's breath is rancid enough to cause enemies to fall over and pass out, that's called a Garlic Breath. Boomstick: Ew! That's disgusting! Wiz: I know right. Also he will lose his power-ups if he takes a hit. Boomstick: This guy could be very lazy and probably stinky. Wario: Have a rotten day! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle King Dedede and Escargoon was walking around, King Dedede looks tired. Escargoon: Sire, you'll never going to find the treasure. King Dedede: I must and I will! Now be quiet. King Dedede saw the huge castle and it had a giant W symbol on it. King Dedede: Now stay here, I'll be right back. Escargoon: But--''' King Dedede: '''No buts, I'll be right back. King Dedede enters the castle, he wander around and saw a huge piles of Golden Treasure. King Dedede: Heh, days of searching, finally I'll have all--''' Wario: '''Oh no you don't! King Dedede: Huh? Wario Shoulder Charge hits King Dedede that sent him away from the Golden Treasure. Wario: Sorry pal, they are all mine. King Dedede: How dare you push me, I'm the king. Wario: King or not, you still can't have my money, now get out or I'll make you feel stink. King Dedede: Not for long, fat plumber! King Dedede got his hammer ready and Wario prepares his fist. Wario charges at King Dedede, King Dedede swing his hammer. Wario dodges and uppercuts Dedede. Wario: HA! You are a slow penguin! King Dedede gets up and swing his hammer at Wario's head, Wario's head hurts. King Dedede: And you are a weak plumber! Wario: Grrr. King Dedede swing his hammer at Wario again, Wario dodges and Shoulder Charge at Dedede. Wario then tries chuck Dedede but Dedede blocks the incoming bite with his hammer and spinning Wario around, Wario got dizzy while being thrown. Wario: Waaahh... King Dedede: How do ya like that? Wario: You'll pay for that, Penguin! Wario delivers a punch at King Dedede, King Dedede angrily groans and swing his hammer at Wario. Wario becomes a Bouncy Wario and hurting Dedede, Dedede fell. Wario: HAHA! You've fell! King Dedede uses his inhale ability to suck Wario into his stomach, but before Wario gets eat, Wario manages to fart at Dedede's face. King Dedede: Ugh... Wario charges at Dedede, King Dedede swing his hammer, Wario got hit and sent flying miles away.. Wario gets up. Wario: Get out of my house! I'm tired! King Dedede swings his hammer around, hurting Wario's head. Wario then Shoulder Charge at King Dedede, then King Dedede got knock to the ground. Wario then grabs Dedede and punching Dedede's face and beak at the same time, King Dedede then blocks and headbutts Wario. King Dedede: I'll clobber you! Wario: I'm-a-gonna win! King Dedede swing his hammer, hitting Wario as hard as he can, Wario headbutts King Dedede. Wario delivers a uppercut and punches, Wario then knock out King Dedede with single punches. Wario: I win! I win! I win! Wario suddenly feels something have touch his leg. Wario: Wah? King Dedede slams Wario into ground, King Dedede then pull his mask on, he is now Masked Dedede. Before Wario could get up, Masked Dedede swings his hammer and slamming Wario and hitting Wario. Wario then rolls over and kick Masked Dedede. Masked Dedede: Alright, it's time to end this! Masked Dedede hits Wario that send him flying miles away, Masked Dedede then put out Gordo. Masked Dedede tosses it upwards and then swing it as hard as he can, Wario get up and suddenly the spike ball hits Wario's stomach and spilling bloods out. Wario falls to his knee, Masked Dedede walks toward Wario and swing his hammer, Wario's head got throw in a air. Headless plumber fall to the ground, Masked Dedede enjoys stealing Wario's money. =Poll= Who will win? King Dedede Wario Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Ouch! That was awesome! Wiz: Wario's versatility and tenacity made this close but King Dedede's strength, durability and speed take the victory. Boomstick: King Dedede also survived getting sucked into a black hole! Wiz: It was nearly 86 octillion tons of TNT. That is over 5 times more powerful than the detonation Shake King. Boomstick: But Wiz, that's a lower option, the black hole's destruction potential is higher than that. Wiz: Exactly. Boomstick: That's why Dedede could survive a fart too, even Wario's. Wiz: Dedede is also as strong as Kirby, he once spat Kirby into space and withstood Queen Sectonia exploding. Boomstick: Wario was beaten by Mario many times! Wiz: Dedede also got his stomach cut open twice in two separate Dark Master invasions, and he just comes out fine, that is something Wario can't deal with. Advantages: King Dedede winner * Stronger * Durable * Experience * Speed * Can harm Kirby * Air Technique Disadvantages: Wario loser * Versatile * Tenacity * Experience * Weaker * Has beaten by Mario many times * Faster Boomstick: Wario got clobbah and now he is Dededead! Wiz: The winner is King Dedede! |-| AgentRedhead= Wario VS King Dedede is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Wario from the Super Mario franchise and King Dedede from the Kirby franchise in a battle between Nintendo's greedy anti-heroes. Description They're big, they're bad, and they're ready for action! Which of these two money-hungry powerhouses will power through to victory? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Some villains are despicable masters of evil, loathed by everyone around them. Some are former icons, now bent on destroying the hero by any means necessary. Boomstick: And some are just douchebags in search of a quick buck. Like Wario, the treasure hunting rival to Mario. Wiz: And King Dedede, the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland and friendly rival to Kirby. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a death battle. Wario (*Cues: Throwback Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2*) Wiz: Heroes can come in many shapes and sizes. Look at Mario, for instance. Instead of your regular knight in shining armor, he's just a simple, overweight plumber. Boomstick: I dunno what's so simple about constantly beating a tyrannical turtle king, but you're not wrong. He's always ready to step up to whatever task he needs to do, especially saving the Princess. Wiz: However, Bowser isn't the only villain that Mario's faced. One day, after saving another damsel in distress, he came back to find that his castle- Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, wait. Mario lives in a castle?! Man, I guess picking up all those gold coins might actually be worth it. Where'd I put my metal detector? Wiz: Anyway, when he returned home, he found sitting in his throne none other than the yellow-clad greed monger himself, Wario. Wario: I'm-a Wario! I'm-a number one! (*Cues: Greenhorn Forest - Wario World*) Wiz: Wario is the polar opposite of Mario in many ways. Mario is a hero, who always fights to stop evil. Boomstick: While Wario only fights people to see how rich he can get. He'll do just about anything to make money. Hell, even as a baby, he was born with a magnet, just to see what kinda spare change he could bring to him. But considering that he's one of the seven star children, it makes sense that he'd want a reward for saving lives. I know I would. Wiz: Wario's greed is his main driving force, and it's usually how he ends up in all kinds of wacky adventures. Though it wasn't how he got started. While his lust of money is a pretty big reason, the other one is his undying jealousy of Mario. Boomstick: Man, how big is Mario's shadow if he can fit somebody like Wario under it? He's gotta have some kinda reason for hating Mario just that much. Well, it turns out that the two of them actually grew up together, and one of their favorite games to play was Cops and Robbers. Well, it was Mario's, at least, considering that he played the cop all but once! Wiz: While Mario did end up apologizing, Wario has held an undying grudge against Mario for over 20 years. Guess that's what happens when you don't play fair, huh? And it's this unyielding hatred of Mario that's resulted in more than a few fights with the plucky plumber. Luckily for Wario, he's got the skills and tricks he needs to keep up with him. Boomstick: His main attack is the Shoulder Bash, where he charges forward like a bull, crushing stone with his sheer muscle. He can use his weight to pound the ground so hard, it causes earthquakes, or if he needs to, he can just unhinge his mouth and chew you up. I'd really hate to be his dentist. Wiz: He also has several different transformations and abilities that he can use, like Spring Wario, which lets him reach high up places, or Flaming Wario, where his entire body is covered in flames, letting him reach faster speeds. Boomstick: Talk about getting fired! Wiz: But among his powers, two truly stand out. First, with a simple piece of Super Garlic, he can become Wario-Man, his superhero alter ego, increasing his strength and letting him fly around. Second, by concentrating his energy, he can unleash a devastating blast of energy that's so powerful, it makes people pass out at the mere mention of its name. This is... The Waft. Wario releases the waft, which sends him soaring into the air, leaving behind a mushroom cloud. Wario: Ooh, spicy! (*Cues: Wario's theme - Mario Strikers Charged*) Wiz: Yes, he really weaponized his flatulence. And the worst part? He's really good at using it, too. By using the waft, Wario creates a gas so noxious, it stuns anyone who inhales it, causing them to become dazed. He can even inhale so much energy, that he can cause an explosion. (Camera turns to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: Hey, do you think maybe I could do the waft, too? I did have some extra beans for lunch, y'know! Here goes! Wiz: Wait, Boomstick, don't! You're standing right next to- (Boomstick lets out a fart, right next to an open flame, creating a small explosion.) Wiz: Ah! Boomstick: *Coughs* Oh, shit... Think I'm feeling dizzy... Wiz: Anyways... (*Cues: Black Jewel's Showdown (Phase 2) - Wario World*) Wiz: Using these skills, Wario's accomplished some pretty impressive feats along his vast treasure-hunting career. Boomstick: He's strong enough to lift and throw a T-Rex weighing about 10 tons. He's quick enough to keep up with Mario, who's been able to pilot the Star Diver at Mach 375, and he's survived being burned alive, crushed, and frozen just fine. And remember that massive tennis court explosion? Wiz: This explosion took place inside of Peach's Stadium, and it was made up of many different bombs and bullet bills inside of Bowser's ship. Based on the size of the tennis court in comparison to the explosion, we can determine the explosion must have been worth 2.4 megatons. Boomstick: Talk about going out with a bang! That'll teach you not to play with fire. Uh, or bombs. Wiz: But despite all this tremendous power, Wario isn't perfect. His win-loss record in Cops and Robbers could tell you that. And beyond that, his greed and jealousy can often cloud his judgment, forcing him to make some pretty stupid decisions. Boomstick: Like that one time he drew on public property to make Mario look stupid and then got chased by the cops, or when he thought the best way to pay for some pizza was to start his own micro minigame company, instead of just selling the stuff he already had. What a hoarder. Wario: D'oh I missed! Wiz: But even with his weaknesses, Wario is a cunning and greedy powerhouse, who won't stop until he gets his way. Wario: That'll do it, the money's as good as mine! Those saps fall for it every time! *Wario laughs, before beginning to choke.* King Dedede (*Cues: Title - Kirby Triple Deluxe*) Wiz: The country of Dream Land is a place filled with peace and tranquility, and houses some of the most fascinating creatures in the universe. Boomstick: Not to mention adorable! Look how cute those Waddle Dees are! Wiz: But as with most countries, it has a ruler. But not just any ruler, either. This is a tyrant, a leader with an iron clad determination to have his way over Dream Land. This, is King Dedede. King Dedede laughs. (*Cues: King Dedede theme - Super Smash Bros Brawl*) Boomstick: That's their king? A fat bird? Why couldn't it have been something cooler, like an eagle or a vulture? Those, I could understand. Wiz: It is a bit odd that a penguin of all creatures is their leader. But just because he's a tubby bird doesn't mean he's a pushover. In the past, the Triple D was a big old bird with a kingdom to rule, all for himself. But soon, everything would change, with the arrival of an adorable little baby alien, named Kirby. After the Pink Puffball showed up, the King’s popularity did a figurative dive into the toilet. It was then that he knew what he had to do: Like any captain facing mutiny, he would overpower Kirby, and be rid of him once and for all. Boomstick: Kinda like that Evil Queen from Snow White, except instead of an old hag and a pretty princess, it's a fat bird and a pink puffball. Actually, now that I think about it, Kirby also climbed a huge beanstalk to get to Dedede one time. And there was also that one game dealing with magic mirrors... Uh, hey Wiz? You sure the Kirby games aren't just, y'know, fairy tales on drugs? Wiz: Well, they do come from Japan, so it's hard to say. However, if there’s one thing that’s even more insane than the adventures he goes on, it's the abilities that he uses to face his enemies. After going through some presumably intense physical training, Dedede now has incredible strength, speed, and durability. He can easily smash through solid rock with either his body or his giant hammer, which he usually carries whenever he needs to- Boomstick: To clobbah that Kirbeh! N.M.E. Sales Guy: How can I help you, King Dedede? King Dedede: I need a monstah to clobbah dat dere KIRBEH! Wiz: Right... However, if there’s anything crazier than his newfound physical prowess, it’s his other, more bizarre abilities. To put it simply, they’re absurd. Boomstick: Absurd? How about awesome?! Get this: By taking in a deep breath, Dedede can actually inflate himself. Then, with a single jump, he can finally do what all penguins have dreamed of doing forever, and actually fly! Your nerdy science stuff can suck it, Wiz! There's no strings attached to this hot air balloon! Wiz: But this makes no sense! How is a penguin, let alone an obese one like him, able to fly? He's not an alien like Kirby or Meta Knight, so how does he do it? It’s an affront to science! Boomstick: That’s the beauty of videogames, Wiz. They don’t have to make sense! Anyways, this tubby bird has a lot more tricks up those baggy sleeves of his. For example, remember that hammer of his? Well, it's not just any hammer. It's a hammer that's capable of shooting out ice to freeze his enemies. Or if he wants to go the complete opposite direction, he can use the hidden jet boosters to add a literal boost of firepower. Damn! Where can I get me one of those hammers? Wiz: In your dreams, most likely. But that hammer, despite all its features, is not the most impressive weapon at Dedede's diverse disposal. In addition to his hammer, he can also drag a few minions into the battle for him, like the aforementioned Waddle Dees, or a particularly spiky enemy known as the Gordo. Boomstick: And if getting hit by a Waddle Dee is like getting hit by a pillow, then getting hit by one of these bad boys is like getting hit in the face by a bowling ball with pins sticking out of it. Yeah, those Gordos can be real fun for Dedede to toss around, but if they're returned to sender, they can also be a huge thorn in his side. Wiz: However, when simple minions and a jet hammer aren't enough, Dedede can pump his power up to a whole new level. (*Cues: Haltmann Works Elite Management - Kirby Planet Robobot*) Wiz: By infusing his hammer with magic properties, he can upgrade his regular hammer into the Star Hammer, which allows him to cast magic spells, including increasing his size, launching energy projectiles, and duplicating himself up to sixty-four times. (Camera turns to Wiz and Boomstick.) Boomstick: Okay, I know the Kirby universe has always been kinda crazy, but how in the world did somebody like Dedede get magic like that? Was it some kinda bribery scheme with some aliens? I wouldn't put it past him, since he's a corrupt king and all. Wiz: Actually, it's a relatively simple explanation. He just fills his hammer with the energy from a magic wand called the Star Rod. Boomstick: But didn't he once steal the Star Rod? Why would the people of Dream Land allow him to even use such a powerful we-''' (Wiz holds up a reproduction of the Star Rod, which glows brightly.) '''Boomstick: Ooh, so shiny... (Wiz puts the Star Rod down.) Wiz: Exactly. Besides, it wasn't even for a bad purpose. He was actually trying to seal away the demonic Nightmare. For once, he was actually doing something helpful for his people. Boomstick: Guess he's not completely heartless after all. Heck, even when he challenged Kirby to a rematch, it wasn't evil, just out of spite. Speaking of that rematch, that's where we'll find Dedede's most important power-ups yet. By donning a mask and upgrading his hammer, he becomes the all powerful Masked Dedede, now capable of powerful spinning attacks and launching rockets from his hammer. Though why he bothers calling himself by his original name when he wears the mask is beyond me, but whatever. (*Cues: Revenge of the Enemy - Kirby Triple Deluxe*) Wiz: King Dedede has accomplished quite a number of impressive feats. He's strong enough to spit Kirby to orbit, fast enough to keep up with the Warp Star, and continuously spars with Kirby, who can send meteors up to 9,999 lightyears away. Boomstick: Talk about Dedede-struction! That's what I call shooting for the moon. I bet he'd make a killing at golf. Wiz: However, while his tenacity may be his greatest strength, his overconfidence and occasional bouts of stupidity can often land him in difficult scenarios. Boomstick: Yeah, like that one time this weird spider puppet captured him and held him as a prisoner for Kirby to save. Wiz: Still, Dedede is a dedede-termined and fearless leader who will do anything he can to keep his country safe. Only to exploit the citizens afterwards. King Dedede: Dedede, that's the name you should know! Dedede, he's the king of the show! You'll holler and hoot, he'll give Kirby the boot! Dedede is the one! Death Battle (*Cues: Stealthy Snoop - Paper Mario*) Wario is seen sneaking around the outside of Castle Dedede. He pulls out his magnet as it begins to vibrate wildly. Wario then looks inside a nearby window, finding a mountain of gold in a dimly lit room. Chuckling quietly, he dons his Thief Wario outfit and sneaks in through the window. Once inside, he fills up as many oversized bags as he can with money, and attempts to sneak out of the window again, when an alarm suddenly sounds. King Dedede and a Waddle Dee burst into the room, seeing Wario just about to make a getaway. Outraged that someone would attempt to steal his gold, he slams his hammer down onto the ground, causing the mountain of money to shake and Wario to fall back into the room on his back, losing his Thief Wario disguise. (*Cues: Boss Theme - Wario: Master of Disguise*) Standing up dazed, Wario turns to face the King of Dream Land. Now angry that he's been caught, he charges forward for a shoulder bash. King Dedede counters by whacking Wario with his hammer, causing a brief struggle between the two. Just as it looks like Dedede's going to win the power struggle, Wario suddenly opens his mouth and chomps down on Dedede's head, before spitting him back out into the hallway. He then charges forward with a Shoulder Bash, sending him through the wall and into the throne room. Dedede stands up, shaking off the attack. Then, he notices the throne. With a grin, he grabs his throne and throws it into the air, smacking it with his hammer and aiming it at Wario. As Wario laughs at King Dedede, the throne lands on his head, squishing him. However, this only turns him into Spring Wario, and he begins to bounce around the room. Wario: Wa ha ha ha ha! Seeing him bounce around, the King of Dream Land makes several clones of himself and floats into the air. With several copies of the King all around the room, Dedede launches one swing and nails Wario, sending him to another copy, who in turn, smacks him and sends him to another copy, in a pinball-esque fashion. It ultimately ends with Wario landing on his face outside. Once outside, however, he finds his trusty motorcycle. With a grin and a snicker, he hops on and rides right back into the castle, nailing Dedede from the back, who doesn't notice him approaching as he's begun to laugh. Wario: I'm-a gonna win! Dedede, now a bit stunned from the surprise motorcycle attack, counters by jumping and pounding the ground, causing Wario and the motorcycle to go flying. He lands in the castle's kitchen, nearly defeated. However, in the kitchen, Wario finds one last hope: Garlic. Dedede comes dashing into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Wario-Man. Dedede's jaw hits the floor as Wario-Man charges forward, destroying the copies and slamming the real King Dedede with several powerful hits. He sends the King down to the ground, before throwing some bombs down at him, which blast Dedede into the Castle's warehouse. As Dedede stands up again, brushing off his shoulders, he notices his last option. He nods, putting on the mask and grabbing the Electric Hammer. (*Cues: Masked Dedede theme - Kirby Triple Deluxe*) Wario-Man is seen outside, striking poses and celebrating his victory. However, he turns around after hearing something approaching. However, upon realizing that the approaching objects were missiles and gordos fired from Dedede and his hammer, he panics, flying around to avoid them. He even grabs a missile and sends it right back to Dedede. Dedede, not frightened, opens his mouth and inhales the missile, sending it right back to Wario-Man. Wario-Man, in response, flies down for another direct attack on Dedede. Dedede leans back and prepares to strike with his hammer, but not before Wario-Man lands into Dedede, sending him into the wall. Wario then flies over, and with a grin, lets off an atomic fart. Wario laughs, thinking he's won, but not realizing Dedede is wearing a mask. As the cloud disappears, Dedede's mask cracks and breaks. However, Dedede appears unaffected. With a grin, King Dedede grabs Wario out of the air and slams him onto the ground, remoing his Wario-Man powerups. After launching into another attack combo, he ends up sending Wario into the air. He then floats up and sends him back down, landing directly in the ground, with only his head sticking out. Dedede then lets out a laugh as he lifts his hammer high and delivers one last mighty swing, knocking Wario's head off his body, landing in a small hole on a nearby golf course, surprising the waddle dee from earlier. He lets out one last laugh as a hurrah, claiming victory. KO! Results (*Cues: Staff Credits Remix (Kirby Super Star) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate*) Boomstick: And it's a hole in one! Wiz: This was a surprisingly close match. With his many different forms, Wario definitely had an edge in versatility. After all, not many combatants can utilize a fart to their advantage. Boomstick: He's still my goddamn hero for that. But aside from that, Dedede simply had more ways to take Wario down. Wiz: Let's look at their strength, first. Wario's able to spar with Mario, who can kick a 61 million ton castle around like nothing. Not bad, but it pales in comparison to Dedede, who can compete with someone who can crack a planet in half. Boomstick: And in case you weren't aware, cracking a planet in half is much more impressive than throwing around a measly castle. But Dedede didn't just have strength on his side. He also had some pretty wicked durability. Wiz: Wario's best known durability feat is surviving the explosion of the Shake King. By examining the radius of the blast and comparing it to the map of the world, Wario must have survived an explosion equal to about 96 sextillion tons of TNT. Boomstick: But King Dedede's survived getting sucked into a black hole! When he and the others fought against Magolor the alien, he survived being absorbed into a star-shaped black hole attack. Wiz: By measuring the size of the black hole, we can get a range of its destructive potential. And after some quick calculations, we determined that the lowest possible output of energy would be equal to 86 octillion tons of TNT. That's more than five times the power of the Shake King. Boomstick: And as for speed, there really was no good way to judge, since neither of them seem to have used their fastest running shoes. Though, even if we were to use scaling, the big bird's even got him beat there, too. After all, Mario's not known for his speed, while Meta Knight crossed galaxies in less than a day. Wiz: Wario's versatility and kept him in the fight for a while, but he just couldn't match King Dedede's strength, speed, and durability. Boomstick: He put up a good fight, but now he's just a thing of the gassed. Wiz: The winner is King Dedede. Next Time on Death Battle! (*Cues: Techno Syndrome (Trailer Version) – Mortal Kombat 11*) D'Vorah VS Q-Bee Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:ChessGrandMaster Category:Bob6114 Category:AgentRedhead Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music